


We'll carry on

by GabyEliAlexz



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Background Thomas Sanders, Fictober 2020, Gen, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, Post-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, a tiny bit of comfort, romantic analogical - Freeform, whichever works for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyEliAlexz/pseuds/GabyEliAlexz
Summary: Day 1 Fictober 2020Prompt: "No, come back" | Song: Welcome to the Black ParadeNo matter what he did, he would still be one of them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950487
Kudos: 26
Collections: Fictober20





	We'll carry on

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to LynHaundend for beta-reading this lil' baby and being an amazing Fictober friend. Check her Fictober Collection!
> 
> Now, let's get to business~  
> Enjoy!

_Breath in. Breathe out._

_C’mon Virgil, it’s not that hard. Once again._

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

_Okay, everything will be okay._

The purple side sighed. He was extended on the floor of his room, his face hidden inside his hoodie and _Welcome to the Black Parade_ playing through his headphones. Is there a better way to keep yourself grounded than that intro? It forces you to sing. _When I was…_

“… a young boy, my father took me into the city…”

 _Breathe in. Breathe out._

One tear fell.

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

A dozen followed.

_Breathe in. Breathe…_

“Who am I kidding?” his voice cracked, it hurt. “Who am I kidding?” he repeated, his voice harsh and self-deprecating. “Thomas is going to hate me. Scratch that. Thomas already hates me. How could he not? I was one of them.”

He wanted to believe that he has improved, that he could be better for Thomas. But…

“I am one of them…” He pressed his hands against his eyes. “A Dark Side.” he sighed. “It won’t matter how hard I try to be better. I’m always going to be one of them.”

He let that sink in. He had to accept it, even if he didn’t want to.

_Give a cheer for all the broken._

_Listen here, because it's who we are…_

“I'm just a man, I'm not a hero…” he sang, helpless and defeated. He didn’t want to be Thomas’ hero, it was too much work, too much responsibility, easier to disappoint him. “Just a boy, who had to sing this song. I'm just a man, I'm not a hero…” But he neither wanted to be the villain nor the bad guy. He just wanted to help.

Knock, knock.

Still on the floor with tears on his cheeks and a pressure on his chest, he knew who was outside his door. Or at least he hoped it was who he thought. 

Knock, knock. 

_You have to answer, Virgil. You can’t keep disappointing them._

Knock, knock.

_He couldn’t. It was all his fault, just because he couldn’t relax. Because he didn’t know how. He was going to kill Thomas if he kept this up._

Instead of a knock, this time a voice came through the door. 

“Virgil? Are you alright?” 

_Logan. Who he had expected._

“I know you told Thomas. I’m proud of you. I know it was not easy. May I…” the voice hesitated. “If you want to talk or just sit quietly with someone, I’ll be in my room.” 

Logan stayed there for a few seconds waiting for a response. Crestfallen, he took a step back. _At least he tried._ He was ready to walk away, but a whimper stopped him. 

“No, come back.” Virgil’s voice was so broken. “Please, Logan. I don’t… I don’t want to be alone.” 

Logan adjusted his tie and took a deep breath. He didn’t know what to expect, but he would do everything to help him. He closed the door behind him and assessed the situation. Virgil on the floor, red eyes, wet cheek, waiting for him. 

He laid down beside Virgil, close enough for him to not feel alone but far enough to not overwhelm him.

Virgil gave him a little smile and relaxed.

_We’ll carry on._

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Fictober Event 2020 on tumblr~  
> Check it out:  
> https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020


End file.
